The Great Prank War
by One Little Star
Summary: A casual summer day, nothing much exciting. Unless you're Sonic the Hedgehog or any of his wonderful friends, then you make something to do. Like maybe, for example, a prank war. Engage in a wonderful adventure of pies, confetti, and cameras. Don't forget to have fun, though!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, this is One Little Star, back from the dead. It's been like a year since I posted a story, right? Pfft, well I'm back! It's not like I ever left, but hello again! I would also like to get this right out there: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY AMY AND CARA ROSE! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or want to own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. I'm going to let Sega deal with that crap.**

* * *

It's a fine day on Mobius. The sun is brightly shining, there is no chaos, everything is sound and peaceful. The future looks nice, the perfect summer day. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

To accompany this calm day, there is a calm house. This house belongs to a hedgehog. But, not just a hedgehog, _Sonic THE _Hedgehog. Inside of this hedgehog's house lay Sonic on his couch. Despite the peacefulness of the day, he does not seem happy. His face tells of boredness. He stares at the ceiling fan, which he believes to be the most interesting thing in the room. Anything could be more exciting than staring at a ceiling fan.

Then **BAM!**

Something explodes on his face. It's not an explosive and it doesn't hurt, but it's pretty exciting at the moment! Sonic immediately sits up. He knows what's on his face! He takes the pie tin off and rises.

He looks at the tin in an incriminating manner. Upon flipping it over, he finds a note on the back. It reads:

_"Dear Sonic,_

_I have made the first move. What are you going to do about it?_

_Love, Tails"_

Sonic smiles. He knows what this means. Tails has declared war. It's pranking time.

Sonic enters the kitchen. Before he can do anything, he is hit with three more pies from all sides. To accompany such an occurrence, a bucket of water falls on him from the doorway. In all the commotion he stumble forward, activating the trip wire. Through a bit of a process a camera pops out before him, snapping a picture.

At first the hedgehog is a bit confused. In a quick rebound of the mind, he snatches the camera as it spouts his picture. Looking at the back, he finds another note:

_"Well, that's going on the Internet!_

_Love, Tails"_

In a small fit of rage, he snatches anything that could be used in any kind of prank. The kitchen is an endless supply of pranks! As he turns around to the cabinet, he's met with a surprise. There is a small orange fox grinning ear to ear.

"Do you like my tricks so far?" the fox questions.

Instead of giving an answer, Sonic takes the whipped cream and sprays it above the fox's head. Instead of spouting whipped cream like he wants it to, it sputters.

"I already emptied it." The fox gives a hearty laugh.

"Curse you Tails!" Sonic exclaims and steps closer, "I will get my revenge, and win this-!" Tails smiles as Sonic gets heavily sprayed with water from behind. The blue hedgehog quickly turns to the cause, only to find a smiling bee.

"Charmy? Wait, this-!" Before he can finish another liquid gets him in the back of the head. When he turns to see the cause, there is a smiling rabbit flying before him. She has a half-empty shook up bottle of soda.

"Cream!? Is this a mutiny? You have a _team_, Tails?" Sonic turns to Tails, who now has Cream the Rabbit and Charmy Bee on either side of him. Sonic is amazed at the eight year old's planning.

"We got you good, Sonic!" Charmy cheerfully teases.

"You should hurry up and plan a prank, Mister Sonic!" Cream giggles, flipping in the air.

Sonic smiles, "We'll see who gets the last laugh, Tails!" He runs out the front door at the speed of sound yelling, "You may just be surprised!"

**.../*|*\...****_LATER..._****/*|*\...**

About five hundred yards off from his house, a blue hedgehog paces back and forth in front of two figures, both seeming to be male.

"Hello, men! Today we come face to face with a problem! A large one, too! A battle, so to speak. We're dealing with some Mobians ranking top in their class of warfare! I know we just started five minutes ago, but it feels like a lifetime! I truly trust both of you to have my back! Are you ready, men? To march into my hou- I mean, _enemy territory-_ and reclaim our lost land? Are you with me?! At arms, men! We are about to regain our dignity, our pride, and my house! We will-!"

"Did you really drag me away from the Master Emerald for this?" one of the figures cuts him off.

"Ah, Major Knuckles! You bring up a good point, however-"

"Can't we just hurry up? I don't care about your speech, or this little prank war. I care about the Master Emerald. Vector is watching her right now, and I need to make sure he doesn't screw up!" Knuckles interjects before his "commanding officer" can finish.

"_The Master Emerald has a gender_?" The third figure mutters under his breath.

"Major! How could you? This no longer little, this is huge! Though, if you do suggest so, we should head off soon..."

"Do I really have to do this?" The third figure asks.

Sonic gives a horrified look, "Cadet Shadow! This is important! Must I really need to lecture you in this?" Sonic leans in a little closer. "Besides, don't you want that Chaos Emerald?"

Shadow rolls his eyes and hisses, "Fine, Faker. But _only_ for the Chaos Emerald."

"Don't be such a frowny pants, Cadet!" Before Shadow can respond, Sonic yells, "At arms, men! Ready? Forward... March!"

Sonic marches forward, while the other two just walk. He doesn't seem to mind, though. All of them are armed to the teeth with all sorts of pranks: pies, confetti, whipped cream, hand buzzers, phones (for prank calls), water balloons, chatter teeth, play money, etc. How can this possibly go wrong?

The men arrive at the designated area. Sonic puts up a hand as to stop them before they get too close to the house. He sniffs the air and opens the already slightly opened door without stepping in. A bucket of water falls in front of the door. The hedgehog smiles and steps in. He gestures for the others to follow.

Taking very small steps, he proceeds through the house. As soon as Sonic takes his first step into the kitchen, he ducks. A pie flies over him and gets Shadow right in the face. It looks as though he's about to whack Sonic, but falls THROUGH the floor before he can hit him. The scene goes unnoticed and silent.

Sonic enters the kitchen and switches on the light, activating the light and the fan. As the fan swirls it is apparent that there is a piece of paper hanging off of it. It's a picture of the Tails Doll. Sonic doesn't seem to see it somehow.

"Come out, cowards!" Sonic yells.

Knuckles take the picture off of the fan, surprisingly enough without setting off a trap. He thinks he sees writing on the back.

"_Hello again! Come into the living room...If you dare!_

_Love, Tails"_

"But weren't we just in the living room?" the Major asks himself.

"Did you find something, Major Knuckles?" The hero of Mobius inquires from behind him.

"Yeah, this note tells us to head to the living room." Knuckles replies.

"Then let's go! Cadet, Major, march on!" Sonic walks in first, not noticing a missing Shadow. Knuckles glances back. He just deduces that Shadow got sick of it and left.

They enter the dark living room. The kitchen light switches off as they enter. Sonic reaches out for the light switch. Just before he can turn on the light, it turns on by itself. What they see is horrifying.

In the middle of the room is their Cadet, tied up. He's soaking wet and covered in pie. On one side of him stands Tails. On the other side is Charmy and Cream. All three children seem very happy. Shadow seems to be ticked off beyond all compare.

"Well hello, Sonic!" Tails begins,"I'm glad that you gathered a team, but next time try gathering a _better_ one. We have taken captive one of your teammates. We have a ransom. If you surrender, you will all be let off without any harm done. If you do not," he snaps his fingers, "there will be consequences."

The ceiling opens to reveal a pie, big enough to cover the entire room.

"We've got you cornered!" Charmy chants.

"You might as well give up, Mister Sonic!" Cream says.

Sonic seems to consider everything. Knuckles appears to be more interested in how the ceiling opened, how Shadow got taken over by a few kids younger than ten, and where they found an oven big enough to bake the pie.

Sonic looks at Tails and smiles. The smile evolves into a light chuckle, then into a full on laugh. Sonic breaks down laughing. A look of confusion crosses the children's faces. Shadow and Knuckles are confused at first too before they suddenly get it, and grin.

"Well done Tails. No, really, well done. But I suggest that _you_ surrender now. You seem to have underestimated us. We are some pretty powerful beings, you see." There is a blue flash, then an orange one. The ropes that were holding Shadow back are on the ground and he is standing next to Sonic and Knuckles. Tails regains a look of false confidence.

"Prepare, Tails. You too, Charmy and Cream."

"Sonic-"

Tails is cut off by Sonic's yell of "NOW!"

There's the sound of a bunch of things hitting the ground, and all three of the soldiers are gone. All three children flinch. Nothing happens. Tails looks up at the scene. There are a series of metal and plastic bottles on the ground and marbles everywhere.

Tails has just enough time to yell,"RUN-"

Before it happens.

The room explodes into a mass amount of chaos as it fills with with soda and whipped creme.

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles stand just outside the front door.

"Well, that was fun." Sonic says. He turns to Shadow. "Dude, the ultimate lifeform seriously got captured by a few kids?" He asks, trying not to laugh and ducking to avoid being punched by said ultimate lifeform.

"Well, I'd better get back to the Master Emerald." Knuckles says. He starts to walk away but is stopped.

They are all stopped from anything they are about to do. They all get plastered to the house by a giant sum of unending flying pies. There is some yelling involved, but it's silenced after the first few. They have now been truly pranked.

But wait... So were the kids! They couldn't have done that! Somewhere beyond the fourth wall a lone author begins to have a heart attack. This author stares at her computer screen wondering what just happened. Both teams had been pranked!

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, there will be another chapter. Would I really leave you guys hanging? Yes, I would. But the second chapter is meant to be posted minutes after this one. I just thought it would be funny to do this. Not to mention the chapter started to get kind of long.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY AND CARA ROSE! THIS STORY IS FOR YOU!**

**All enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

The author now faces a terrible question: who actually won the prank war? One Little Star must resolve this problem immediately! One Little Star narrates herself sitting before her computer as One Little Star narrates herself sitting before her computer as One Little Star narrates herself sitting before her computer as One Little Star narrates herself sitting before her computer as she suddenly realizes that she's wasting a lot of time.

It was pretty funny, though. In her opinion at least.

Then an idea comes to the bright mind of this writer! But, to activate this idea, she must make a nifty transition back into the story.

**_00-8_*NIFTY TRANSITION*_8-00_**

The small militia groans as they peel themselves off the creme-covered house. Or at least Sonic does. Shadow and Knuckles are already up and out for blood towards whoever did that criminal act of pinning the guardian of the Master Emerald, the Ultimate Lifeform, and the Hero of Mobuis to a wall with_ pies_. Sonic decides that this isn't good and that he should really remedy the situation, immediately.

"Wow, that was a good one. Right guys?" Sonic asks the other two who are obviously not listening. "Hey Knuckles, pipe down." He begins with a new strategy,"We're heroes, okay? You can't just maul someone for pranking you! That's ridiculous!"

This one actually seems to get through to Knuckles. Though he does come up with a qualm,"But-"

To bad you won't get to here that qualm. Shadow cuts him off with,"Well, I'm not a hero." The black hedgehog turns to them with a sort of ticked off smile.

"First I actually decide to join you in your stupid little games. Then, I get addressed as a CADET. I then get hit in the face by a pie there was no way I could've seen coming, just to find out that there are TRAP DOORS in your house. I got tied up by three children! Then, just to put icing on this metaphorical cake, I get pinned to YOUR house by PIES flying at an unnatural rate!"

Both Sonic and Knuckles step back a little. No one was quite expecting that little rampage. Though Sonic had been practically making fun of Shadow the whole time, there is definitely no mistaking that Shadow still is equally matched in fighting to Sonic. Knuckles is also fully aware of this fact.

But a smirk crosses the blue hedgehog's face,"Guess who's not getting their Chaos Emerald now?"

There is really no word to describe how angry Shadow looks. So instead of describing his expression, I'll describe his actions. He reels back his fist, the sound of a chaos spear crackling around his hand, and goes in for a punch right into Sonic's jaw.

Sonic winces. But... Nothing hits him. Sonic looks up. Instead of a super threatening about-to-kill-him black hedgehog, he sees the relief of a loving pink hedgehog, posed as if she just hit something in front of Sonic away with her giant mallet. Hmm, but what did she hit- oh sweet chaos is that Shadow?

In the distant sky there appears to be a figure blasting off. And guessing by the trajectory, that figure blasted off from directly in front of Sonic.

"Amy? Did you just-"

"_Really_, Amy? That was unnecessary. We could've kept them fighting longer." Comes the sound of a very feminine voice.

Sonic turns towards the sound of the voice. The one approaching is none other than the infamous thief and bat-girl.

"Rouge? Amy? What on Mobius are you guys doing here?" Sonic questions. Knuckles seems to be just as confused.

Rouge walks over next to Amy and explains, "Well, it all started when I noticed that Knuckie wasn't at the Master Emerald altar. So I figured Sonic pulled him off to do something stupid. I easily tracked you guys and heard Sonic's little rant about marching into war with the other two. I decided that I didn't really have anything to do, so I decided to gather up my own team and beat you, to prove my superiority."

"So Rouge came to me, claiming that I was the only one she could agree with that was around. She explained the situation and I decided that if I won Sonic would surely have to like me for being able to win a prank war!" Amy finishes the explanation.

"That's ridiculous!" Knuckles exclaims.

"And did you really have to do that to Shadow?" Sonic asks.

"It is not ridiculous! Have a look for yourself: It worked! We won!" Rouge responds to Knuckles.

"Well, I wasn't going to let him hit you! What kind of Mobian would just let that happen? I had to jump to action and that was my first action." Amy retorted to Sonic.

"This is-!" Knuckles is cut off by Sonic pulling him back by the hand. Knuckles appears to be surprised, but that look is quickly replaced by a smug one.

"Oh, we're terribly sorry, to object the true and honest fact that you guys won." Sonic says with a bow. Knuckles does the same thing. "It is obvious that we have been pranked, and so have the others. Maybe one day we could amount to you two's greatness." The blue hedgehog extends his hand for a shake of truce. Knuckles also extends his hand.

Rouge and Amy exchange kind of concerned looks. Sonic and Knuckles' egos were too big for this to be happening. Rouge quickly scans them for traps, but there are no obvious ones. She shrugs at Amy. Amy sighs and takes Sonic's hand as Rouge does them same to Knuckles. A quick smirk crosses Sonic's face as Amy and Rouge start to spasm out, as if there was electricity surging through them.

Both the pink hedgehog and bat stumble back as Sonic and Knuckles start to burst out laughing.

"Really, a _joy buzzer_?" Rouge asks.

"Why, yes Rouge that's exactly what it was! Now Knuckles, wouldn't you say that was a prank?" Sonic states.

"Yes Sonic, I would say that counts as a prank." Knuckles replys

"I believe the rules of a prank war would be whoever gets pranked last, correct, Knuckles?"

"Why yes, Sonic, that sounds accurate."

"Then who owned who here?" Sonic asks.

"I believe Miss. Rouge the Bat and Miss. Amy Rose have been owned by us." Knuckles confirms.

"WE WON!" Sonic shouts.

Sonic and Knuckles burst out into general celebration and making fun of Amy and Rouge.

Rouge sighs,"Let's go home, Amy." Amy nods and follows Rouge away from Sonic's trap filled house.

Eventually Sonic and Knuckles round themselves up and head home. As Sonic walks into his house, to be greeted by a a rope trap, dangling him from the ceiling. He yelled for Tails, but he had gone to bring Charmy and Cream home and explain to Vanilla and Vector why they're covered in whipped creme and sticky.

A little later Knuckles arrives at his altar. Only to find that the Master Emerald wasn't there. He picked up a card that read,

_"Now, who actually won that prank war, Knuckie?_

Love, Rouge"


End file.
